Dewpetal
'''Dewpetal '''is a fluffy dark gray she-cat with a silver tinted pelt, and with brown and silver swirled eyes. History Dewpetal is the mate to Greenstar before his death. She was expecting his kits when he died of an unknown sickness. She gave birth to his kits a half moon later, a litter of five. She named them Greenkit, of course in honor of her lost mate; Rushkit; and Nettlekit, for the tom kits and then for the she-kits, she named them Mossykit and Slatekit. She stays in the SwampClan nursey with her litter. She and the kits are watched over by Greenstar in the sky. Dewpetal is first born to a rogue(mother) and a loner(father). She was seen making her way to territory of SwampClan a moon later after her birth. She is found by Greenpaw and his mentor Marshclaw. The two then take her into camp where Greenpaw asks if she could be named Dewkit. The clan agrees and the she-kit is named Dewkit, foster mother being Hollywhisper since the she-cat had plenty of milk left after the death of her one kit. Soon a couple moons later, she grows, now knowing the way of the clan. When Greenpaw is named Greengaze, she is noted to be cheering loudly but soon quieted by Hollywhisper, much to Greengaze's amusement. A few days later, she is seen by her foster mother spending time with Greengaze near a tree stump, Greengaze is chasing after her and manages to get his paw on her tail, having her playfully hiss at him. Dewkit then leaps onto the large tree stump and cuts open her back leg in the edge. Greengaze states her injury is his fault. After being healed by Brookpaw and not the medicine cat since he was out getting herbs. Brookpaw lightly growls at her to stay in the nursey with Hollywhisper and to have Hollywhisper bring her here each day to make sure the leg will properly heal. She is then carried to her foster mother in the nursey by Greengaze, whom is being calmed with a small poppyseed. Hollywhisper makes a giant fuss over Dewkit's injured leg. It later heals rather quickly. A half moon had passed and Dewkit soon becomes Dewpaw, mentor being Robinbreeze. While being made an apprentice, she recalls Greengaze cheering loudly for her untill he is told to quiet down Hollywhisper since he could frighten her since it's her first ceremony. She is amused by this and calms him by giving his ear a few rough licks. She and her mentor then go out to gather water soaked moss for the elders. She manages to catch a vole during her moss gather. She is praised by Greengaze when he states the vole was bigger than her, most likely stating Dewpaw was the runt of her litter even though she was the only one or the others were taken away by her parents. She quickly becomes a warrior as she had done great during her battles and lessons for battles and hunting. She recalls Greengaze was still cheering the loudest, ignoring Hollywhisper's growl to quiet down. She then keeps her vigil guarding the camp on the cold leaf-bare night with Greengaze's tail curled around her to keep her warm as he pressed against her during the long night. The next day, she asks Greengaze if they can go for a walk near the lake on the sandy shore but is ignored when he tells her he has to go with a couple other warrios and take the apprentices out for a training sesson, then after stating he will be going on a hunting patrol and is sorry he can't go with her. She finds it hard to go along with some of the things she is tasked to do. When Marshclaw is made deputy and then leader, she cheers his name and only makes it sound like a murmur. When he makes Greengaze his deputy, she is silent and only glares at him since he kept on giving her rainchecks. The newly made deputy knows something is bothering her. He asks Dewpetal if they can go for a walk near the bay at the lake, she only growls at him before walking away towards the bay with the deputy hard on her paws. She turns around and snaps at him to leave her alone while he only stars at her. Before Dewpetal can reply by leaping at him, he races up to her and licks her muzzle, telling her he always liked her. She then recalls to him that he seemed to ignore her now and he replied that was because he was now deputy and had a harder rank to do. Then he asks her if she'll be his mate and only she replies with a maybe. It seems to be moons before Dewpetal tells him she will be his mate and it turns out since she said maybe, Greengaze thought she didn't love him anymore and had asked Kya, a new warrior to be his mate, angering her. She yells at him and races away towards the bay of the lake to be alone. She is followed by Greengaze. She finds out and lets out a hiss at him, telling him he broke her heart. He replies it was his only way to get her here. He then tells her he is happy to be her mate and the two then hunt to only play fight along the shore of the lake. She watches him become leader soon after and he asks if she'll stay in the warriors den or sleep with him on his first night as leader. She tells him she would go any where with him. A few sunrises later she tells him she is expecting his kits and Greenstar is happy to finally have somebody to love and be a father. She only purrs and the two fall asleep in Greenstar's den. Moons pass, and she moves into the nursery. It is a sunny morning when Dewpetal gives birth, and Greenstar is seen rushing to her side after asking Brooksplash if she's alright, along with the kits. Coming Soon﻿